


Different

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as a stray black kitten appeared by her door.





	Different

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as a stray black kitten appeared by her door. She lifted the kitten and cuddled it. She approached Charles Croydon. ''A new pet for me!'' Sarah viewed Charles shrugging. She kissed the kitten's face. 

The kitten was dark. Different like Sarah. Different like the vampire.

 

THE END


End file.
